Carmen Winstead
by AngelicDaughter
Summary: This is the story of the girl who was pushed(supposedly) down a manwhole during a school fire drill and my thoughts on the story.


2 months ago a 16 year old boy called David Gregory received a pass it on text and didn't send it on. when he went to take a shower he heard laughing. He started freaking out and he went to his phone to send it on. He went to sleep, 5 hours later his mom woke up because of a loud noise. David was gone that morning, a few hours later his body was found in a sewer, his neck broken and his skin on his face torn off.

-  
That is simply the forwarded text that people forward in fear but I always research such things instead of sending on chain texts.

First of all: Does it make ANY sense that if he was missing that morning, his body would be found a few hours later? Nope. No police force is going to start looking that quickly first of all because it takes 24 hours to be considered a missing person and his mother only heard "a loud noise". So what police detective is going to say "Wow! That must not've been him waking up and leaving but more likely - it's a crazy haunted girl and hey you know what? I'll be he's in the sewers let's go!" Not gonna effin happen.  
don't forget that he wouldn't have recived a text saying about how HE headr screaming when HE was still alived?  
it wouldn't have had the threat of HIS death, but ohhh, i sent it on anyway :L

Here is the full story.

Bullying killed her.  
There and then, Carmen decided that she couldn't take the bullying any longer. She planned to stay behind, that evening, after school, and tell her teacher what had been happening. Unfortunately, her decision came too late to save her life.

After lunch, her teacher announced that the school was holding a fire drill. When the alarm sounded, Carmen and the other students filed out of the classroom and assembled in the yard outside. As the teachers read out the roll call, the gang of five girls decided that this was a great opportunity to embarrass Carmen in front of the whole school during the fire drill. They moved over to where Carmen was standing, near a sewer drain, and began crowding the poor girl, getting in her face and nudging her towards the open manhole.

They pushed her and she tripped over and fell head-first down the manhole. When they saw her falling, the girls started giggling and when Carmen's name was called out, they shouted "Shes down in the sewer!"

All of the other students began laughing. But when the teachers looked down the manhole and saw Carmen's body lying at the bottom in the muck and the poop, the laughter abruptly stopped. Her head was twisted around at an odd angle and her face was covered in blood. Worse still, she wasn't moving. There was nothing any of the teachers could do for her. Carmen was dead. When the police arrived and went down into the sewer, they determined that she had broken her neck. Her face had been torn off when she hit the ladder on the way down and her neck snapped when she landed on her head on the concrete at the bottom.

The police hauled Carmen's body out of the sewer and sent her to the mortuary. Everyone had to stay behind after school while the police questioned all of Carmen's classmates. The five girls lied to the police, saying they had witnessed Carmen falling down the sewer. The police believed the girls and Carmen Winstead's death was ruled an accident and the case was closed. Everyone thought that was the last they would hear of Carmen Winstead, but they were wrong.

Months later, Carmen's classmates began receiving strange e-mails on their MySpaces. The e-mails were titled "They Pushed Her" and claimed that Carmen hadn't really fallen down the sewer, she had been pushed. The e-mails also warned that the guilty people should own up and take responsibility for their crime. If they didn't there would be horrible consequences. Most people dismissed the e-mails as a hoax, but others were not so sure.

A few days later, one of the girls who pushed Carmen down the sewer was at home taking a shower, when she heard a strange cackling laugh. It seemed to be coming from the drain. The girl started to freak out and ran out of the bathroom. That night, the girl said goodnight to her mom and went to sleep. Five hours later, her mom was awoken in the middle of the night, by a loud noise that resounded throughout the house. She ran into her daughters room, only to find it empty. There was no trace of the girl. The worried mother called the police and when they arrived, they conducted a search of the area. Eventually, they discovered the girls grisly remains.

Her corpse was lying in the sewer, covered in muck and poop. Her neck was broken and her face missing. It had been completely torn off. One by one, all of the girls who pushed Carmen that day were found dead. They had all been killed in exactly the same way and were all found at exactly the same spot. In the sewer at the bottom of the same uncovered manhole where Carmen had met her doom. But the killing didn't stop there. More and more of Carmen's former classmates were found dead. It seemed that anyone who didn't believe that Carmen had been pushed, was eventually found down in the sewer with their necks broken and their faces torn off.

They say that Carmen's ghost is still on the rampage, hunting down anyone who doesn't believe her story. According to the legend, Carmen will get you, whether from a toilet, a shower, a sink or a drain. When you go to sleep, you'll wake up in the sewer, in complete darkness, paralyzed, unable to move, hearing cackling laughter all around you. Then, as you scream in horror, Carmen will come and tear your face off.

So be careful who you bully, because you just might find yourself on the receiving end of the curse of Carmen Winstead.

FACT: About two months later, 16-year-old David Gregory read this post and didn't repost it. When he went to take a shower, he heard laughter, started freaking out, and ran to his computer to repost it. He said goodnight to his mom and went to sleep, but five hours later, his mom woke up in the middle of the night from a loud noise and David was gone. A few hours later, the police found him in the sewer, with a broken neck and the skin on his face peeled off.

* * *

My thoughts:

For one, I **do **think the girl was pushed, but I **not** think that it is her doing to killing. I think that someone saw the girls push poor Carmen down the sewer and tried to scare the girls out of hiding by sending the e-mails. Then when they didn't send them on to the other girls, thinking the request to send them on ridiculous, the witness re-created the murder of Carmen. Then again, it could have been one of the girls that had done the pushing, trying to revenge Carmen, trying to forgive her. But I honestly think it stopped after that group of girls, maybe some more kids that had witnessed the murders and some 'lose ends' the copy cat had gotten rid of.

As for the David thing... well come on. Do you really think that the cops would go looking right away? Because they would have to if they found him only a few hours after the death, and besides, the person has to be missing for over forty-eight hours until the cops even file a missing case report. And how would anyone know the boy heard laughter and went to go repost it if, in fact, he had turned up missing?

She was pushed.

And yeah, I got the post. I'm _very _superstitious.


End file.
